The invention relates to military observation posts, this expression being used in a wide sense and including equipment of a fixed type such as, for example, on fortresses and observation blockhouses, as well as mobile equipment of the same type, such as ground vehicles, naval vessels and aerial military equipment.
It can also be noted that the military observation posts according to the invention can be simple observation posts or can be equipped with one or several guns.
It is suitable to note that in this domain of utilization which is relatively wide (fixed or mobile equipment, with or without guns), the invention is particularly applicable to armored cars, and notably, vehicles of this type equipped with an observation turret (even a simple bubble, i.e. a turret of a small diameter), said turret carrying generally, but not necessarily, at least one gun (notably a gun mounted on the roof of the turret) whose direction of aim is coupled to the rotation movement of the turret and whose angle of elevation is controlled by an operator occupying the observation post.
Armored cars of this type include tanks, combat vehicles, reconnaissance vehicles or personnel carriers (wheeled or tracked).
It is known that in the conditions of modern combat, military equipment and particularly land equipment runs the risk of being exposed to a harmful atmosphere from a nuclear, bacteriological, or chemical point of view, such atmosphere being described in military language as an N.B.C. atmosphere.
Of interest from the military point of view is the possibility of using such observation posts when these are placed in an N.B.C. atmosphere.
Additionally, being given that it behaves as military equipment, it is important that it behaves as military equipment, it is important to conserve the possibility of protection of the observation post by an armored cover thanks to which the operator can close the opening of the observation post in case of direct enemy attack and complete the observation mission by means of optical apparatus in the interior of the observation post.